pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Techout
Energy X (talk) 15:42, November 5, 2018 (UTC) User Reports for Vandalism and so on Hi, I noticed your summary in wiki activity and if you spot a user or users who are vandalizing spamming etc on our articles do let me know. Because as you said some users will get into trouble resulting in a block or get a earful on there talk page so if you have any troubles with users do let me know. I plan to have "someone i know" take action if the user or users continues to misbehave okay? : So you know as such do alert your user in orange ^ if you need help with users. He or should i say we can check out edits and revert them and if necessary we will punish them if they damage a article page alright. : '' So you know i have a eye on users sometimes. So if you need help with a user or users let me know i'll help out with whatever needs alright so you know in/on that. So if needed just leave a message..-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:33, February 26, 2019 (UTC) '' Reply They've been blocked by Lordranged7. Please make sure to sign your comments by typing four tildes next time. PokémonGamer 19:36, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Also make sure you do that as well with four of these symbols ~ So we know who messaged us in/on talk pages alright so you know for next time i notice you in discussion if you need necessary rules for Pokemon Atlas. It's a easy set of rules we all follow: 1 No off topic you know of 2 - Please follow the ending letter of each reply given as user's take turns daily til 24 hours pass in Pokemon Atlas it's can be of anything but not photos drawings etc. 3 - After 24 hours or more pass we as discussion moderators will make either post regarding Mixed media post or Pokemon Atlas post under No circumstances are users to make them we can "alternate posts" but only with the "chosen user" we pick randomly alright. 4 if any questions regarding mixed media post or Pokemon Atlas post or guidelines if you need a link of rules we can give that to you but remember them it's: https://pokemon.fandom.com/d/g as seen study hard on these and we hope you have apologies if i barked yesterday i know you we're trying to mess up the post which i can't allow you to do alright if you did severe consequences will be given. And to say alot of users take part in/on Pokemon Atlas daily and if you messed up the post then not i would be mad at you but the users who play would also be mad so you know and understand the feeling. And as you know the discussion is a public forum so any questions regarding myself has to be in my talk page if you wish to talk alright? And that includes Pokemon Atlas which is only made by us No one else unless we choose someone randomly alright but in return users are to follow up on the letter given on top usually below the title itself not your random letter pick alright? If you chose to disobey that then as necessary all privileges and opportunities we give you can be taken away and not only that but your account could have been blocked as well if i choose that but hey your a beginner i get that so. Can you refresh yourself and come back and enjoy discussion after this message? We'd love for you to stay just follow up on the rules we give you alright but so you know apologies about yesterday i had other stuff onto my mind so i was abit mad so apologies for that forgive me and do hope you return to us. Users yeah some can be reather annoying that i can give you that laughing but yes obey the rules we give then maybe some date soon you can possibly/maybe help us out as a alternate post we give you alright but only when ready not saying you are quite there yet but we will let you know when you are okay? But so you know and i hope you understand my job is difficult but hey i'm a super user once you get to know me especially when users follow up on the rules we give and so on i have friends so we hope you understand and enjoy discussion just remember everything said alright questions just ask okay? But so you know and understand and apologies for yesterday sorry i was mad just alot happening so yeah apologies for that and your welcome to come back to us in/on discussion after my message alright. So you know as such have a super day! Discussion moderator...-Trainer Micah (talk) 07:12, May 18, 2019 (UTC)